1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains includes the field of boat loading structures, particularly with respect to a structure for facilitating loading and unloading of a boat from a trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional boat loading structures which are mounted on a boat trailer, are normally positioned so that the structure supports the hull of the boat. Typically, such structures are integrally formed or connected to the trailer. Normally such devices are submerged when the trailer is positioned in the water during the loading and unloading of the boat. While vertically extending indicator guides can be mounted on the trailer, these guides normally are utilized merely for an indication of the position of the trailer so that the boat can be correctly positioned on the trailer and perform no other useful function.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,064,617; 3,756,439; 3,822,899; and 2,984,498.
The present invention enables a boat to be centered evenly on the trailer during loading by providing a force against the sides of the boat. The boat motor can be run at a slow speed and the boat can be correctly positioned on the trailer without the use of a winch. The invention is also used to hold the boat steady in the water, preventing rocking and rolling thereof, and the resultant damage to the boat from rubbing of the boat against the trailer. During launching of the boat, the boat is propelled off the trailer when the mechanism securing the boat to the trailer is released.